1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of obtaining a structure on a semiconductor wafer by etching an etch layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In forming semiconductor devices on a substrate, an etch layer is etched. The etch layer may be part of the substrate or a layer above the substrate. The etching may occur in a plasma processing chamber.